Like Magnets
by Straw-hat-Writer
Summary: Nami tries to figure out the relationship between her and her captain. OneShot for Valentine's day! First time with LuNa.


**My V-Day fiction, even though it has nothing to do with the holiday in the first place! It's still fluff and that's all that matters, right? Well, it's LuNa, not a particularly favorite couple of mine. But, it's the only thing that really fit, and I might write another V-Day fic with either ZoLu or SanLu. I'd bet my money on the second one, but it's just however my brain wants to work! Well, it's kind of late for me right now, so I hope you like and enjoy! **

**Like Magnets**

She lay awake in the dim room of the women's cabin. The navigator held a hand on her forehead, eyes wide open and breathing slowly. She could hear Robin's slow and calming breathing as well, though she couldn't see her. Nami looked towards the stairway that led up to the deck of the ship. Rays of light entered through the cracks in the plank and she observed it for a moment out of boredom.

'I can't sleep…' she thought as she lay motionless. 'I guess I should wake up anyway. It's already morning.' The navigator made the resolve of getting out of bed and getting ready. She made sure not to wake up the archeologist and quietly made her way up to the deck. It was a clear morning day, and she took a deep breath of the clean air. She heard movement behind her, turned around, and noticed Robin awake and smiling at her.

"Good morning, Navigator-san," she greeted with a smile.

"Sorry Robin. Did I wake you?" Nami apologized, not hearing the greeting. Robin shook her head, and got ready herself. Nami walked around on the deck, stretching out her tired body after a night's sleep. The hatch leading to the men's cabin burst open and out popped the head of a straw hat wearing boy. He smiled at her and waved. Taken aback, she awkwardly and slowly waved back.

'Huh? What the hell? It's just Luffy…' she thought. Robin smiled just a crack when she noticed her behavior and came out on deck as well.

"Morning Nami and Robin!" greeted the captain, waving again and running up to them. Robin greeted him back and Nami stood, unresponsive, and sort of frozen. "Nami? What's wrong? Are you sick again 'cause you're face is red like the time we were in Drum Island…" he asked, pushing his face near hers. Nami flinched back, and did the only thing she could think of.

She punched him in the back of the head.

"Don't get that close to my face like that!" she griped, walking away into the kitchen. Luffy groaned, sprawled on the deck and a red lump on his head. Robin laughed behind her hand while Luffy shook his head back to reality and the kitchen door closed with a slam.

'Like magnets…' she thought.

"Ow! Why did Nami hit me like that?!" he asked, rubbing his sore head. Robin shrugged her shoulders and the rest of the men began crawling out of the men's cabin.

"Good morning, Robin-chan!" swooned Sanji. Usopp pulled out a bag full of his tools and knick knacks. Two rings of metal slipped out and fell against the deck boards. Luffy noticed them fall, and watched in amazement as they suddenly moved and stuck together. He hopped off towards it, ignoring the fact his head still hurt like hell. He grabbed the combined pieces of metal and grabbed one, then the other. He pulled and they separated again.

"Whoa! That's really cool!" he whooped. "What is this, Usopp?!" he asked excitedly. The sharpshooter turned around and noticed what he was holding. He placed the bag back on the floor boards and grabbed the pieces of metal from Luffy.

**OoOoOoWith NamiOoOoOo**

"Agh! That idiot Luffy!" exclaimed Nami, holding a hand against her orange hair. She paced around the kitchen, her face still red from having Luffy so close to her face. "Why'd he have to go and… and…" she began, stuttering in the end for words. What had he gone and done? She dropped her hand, lowered her head, and smiled. He did a lot. A lot more than she knew.

"Well, he has been a lot of an idiot since I met him," she said cheerfully. "He risked his life to fight Arlong, and risked his life again to get me to the top of Dr. Kureha's tower. Luffy…" she finished in a whisper. But why though? That puzzled her the most. He, an energetic, happy, with a strong sense of justice guy, and not to mention idiotic, risked his neck for a serious, thief, and sometimes mean, but smart girl.

The navigator sighed, flipped her hair, and opened up the kitchen door, seeing everyone awake now. She walked out slowly, and spotted that raven hair of the captain and stood quietly watching him.

"These are magnets Luffy. They have two sides to them; a North pole side, and a South pole side," explained Usopp.

"North pole? It's not cold though," said Luffy, touching it to make sure. "Is this what the poles are made of?" Usopp shook his head impatiently and tried explaining it again.

"It's just what they are called, ok? Now, the North pole is positively charged, meaning that the molecules are positive. Get is so far?" The captain nodded his head and continued listening.

"Ok, the South pole is negatively charged. Since one is negative and the other is positive if you place them close to each other…" He did as said and the two magnets stuck together again. "they stick together! This is also where the saying, "Opposites attract" comes from." Luffy tapped a fist in an open palm and held up his index finger as if announcing something. Usopp blinked and listened curiously at what he had to say.

"It's a Mystery Attraction!" he exclaimed with a big grin afterwards. Usopp fell to his head, and gave up on explaining to his captain. "Usopp? You ok? Usooooopp?" he asked. Nami stood there, thinking about what he said.

"Opposites attract…" she whispered. She leaned against the railing and stared out blankly. Luffy turned around and waved at his navigator, happily running up to her and smiling brightly. Nami blushed and slightly turned away. She completely turned and walked to the side of the ship, resting her arms on the ledge. The foolish thinking captain hopped towards her and stood beside her.

"Hey Nami?" he asked casually. She looked up, the sun lining the edge of his face.

"Yeah?" she answered, her heart beating unnaturally faster.

"Usopp said that people say, "Opposites attract". What's that mean and what are people talking about?" he asked, looking at her. Nami looked out at the sea to think of a good explanation, also to hide the blush that shot across her cheeks.

"Uh… well… when they say that, they're usually talking about other people, like… couples," she said, hesitant before that last word. "And it means that the two people are so different, they just… naturally like each other like opposites of a magnet stick together." Luffy stared blankly at her and rolled his eyes up and held a finger to his chin to think as well.

"So… does that mean any two people that are really different just like each other?" he asked, not changing from his thinking position. All these questions made her more and more nervous with talking to him. She just nodded and tried to keep from having to look straight at him. She felt something brush against her hand, and found someone else's there on top of it.

"I guess…" he began, Nami looking up, "I guess I already knew that then!" Nami blushed and stared while Luffy grinned at her, holding her hand. "Opposites attract, right?" he asked, still grinning at her. She looked at him just a little longer and smiled happily.

"Yup, opposites attract. Just like magnets," she laughed; Luffy laughing at her simile. Usopp yelp as a sword flashed by in the midst of a fight between the cook and swordsman. He tossed the two magnets in the air, both landing beside the captain and navigator. But they didn't mind. The magnets circled around each other and finally stuck to each other, the couple before them locking in a light kiss on the lips.

**Soooooo??? What do you think? A review would be nice… since it's my first LuNa and all too.. I want to know if I kept them in character… or at least did so decently. Again, please review! **

♥♥♥**!!!!Happy Valentine's Day!!!!♥♥♥**


End file.
